evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Gingo
This is a list of television programs currently or formerly broadcast by Gingo in the United States since its launch on May 28, 2005. Current programming Original programming Animated series Acquired programming Animated series Other Animated Series Non-Universal Short series Reruns of ended series Original series Acquired programming Future programming Original programming Animated series Acquired programming Animated series Former programming Original programming Animated series Acquired programming Live-action/hybrid series Animated series Reruns of Gingo lineup series Animated series Programming blocks Current Gingo Junior ''(2005-present) ''NightHouse ''(2005-present) ''DreamWorks on Gingo ''(2017-present) ''Movie Time Saturday ''(2005-present); movies aired: * ''The HUB ''(1995) (premiered on July 2, 2005) * ''Antz (1998) (premiered on May 28, 2005) * Paint World (1999) (premiered on June 4, 2005) * The Road to El Dorado ''(2000) (premiered on August 20, 2005) * ''Chicken Run ''(2000) (premiered on July 30, 2005) * ''Shrek (2001) (premiered on June 18, 2005) * PuffRuff School: The Movie ''(2001) (premiered on July 23, 2005) * ''Cardcaptors: The Movie (2002) (premiered on May 28, 2005) * Ice Age ''(2002) (premiered on July 9, 2005) * ''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron ''(2002) (premiered on August 27, 2005) * ''The Gabriel Garza Movie (2002) (premiered on June 25, 2005) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ''(2002) (premiered on July 16, 2005) * ''One Lost Elmer ''(2002) (premiered on June 11, 2005) * ''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas ''(2003) (premiered on February 18, 2006) * ''Shrek 2 ''(2004) (premiered on December 16, 2006) * ''Computeropolis ''(2004) (premiered on February 17, 2007) * ''Shark Tale ''(2004) (premiered on June 16, 2007) * ''Zina and the Vivid Crew ''(2004) (premiered on July 21, 2007) * ''Madagascar ''(2005) (premiered on December 15, 2007) * ''M.I.S.S.I.O.N. (2005) (premiered on February 16, 2008) * Zathura: A Space Adventure ''(2005) (premiered on June 28, 2008) * ''Metro Cone ''(2005) (premiered on June 21, 2008) * ''Curious George ''(2006) (premiered on September 20, 2008) * ''Over the Hedge ''(2006) (premiered on December 20, 2008) * ''BJ and Wally ''(2006) (premiered on February 21, 2009) * ''Open Season ''(2006) (premiered on April 18, 2009) * ''Shrek the Third ''(2007) (premiered on December 19, 2009) * ''Computeropolis 2 (2007) (premiered on February 20, 2010) * Bee Movie (2007) (premiered on June 19, 2010) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie ''(2008) (premiered on August 21, 2010) * ''Metro Cone 2 (2008) (premiered on December 4, 2010) * FusionMania (2008) (premiered on April 9, 2011) * The Tale for Desperaux ''(2008) (premiered on July 16, 2011) * ''Woo La La ''(2009) (premiered on October 15, 2011) * ''The 10 Feet (2009) (premiered on November 5, 2011) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs ''(2009) (premiered on April 21, 2012) * ''The Pandemoniums Movie (2009) (premiered on June 16, 2012) * Computeropolis 3 (2010) (premiered on October 20, 2012) * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) (premiered on October 27, 2012) * Despicable Me ''(2010) (premiered on February 16, 2013) * ''Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga ''(2010) (premiered on July 20, 2013) * ''Hop ''(2011) (premiered on April 19, 2014) * ''Roblox: The Movie ''(2011) (premiered on January 18, 2014) * ''Gabriel Garza ''(2011) (premiered on February 15, 2014) * ''Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York (2011) (premiered on March 1, 2014) * Puss in Boots ''(2011) (premiered on May 3, 2014) * ''The Lorax ''(2012) (premiered on October 18, 2014) * ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted ''(premiered on January 17, 2015) * ''Hotel Transylvania ''(2012) (premiered on April 18, 2015) * ''Rise of the Guardians ''(2012) (premiered on November 26, 2015) * ''Quest (2013) (premiered on October 17, 2015) * The Croods ''(2013) (premiered on October 24, 2015) * ''Despicable Me 2 (2013) (premiered on February 20, 2016) * Turbo ''(2013) (premiered on February 27, 2016) * ''Workers (2013) (premiered on April 9, 2016) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 ''(2013) (premiered on April 16, 2016) * ''Mr. Peabody & Sherman ''(2014) (premiered on October 1, 2016) * ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 ''(2014) (premiered on January 14, 2017) * ''Gabriel Garza 2 (2014) (premiered on February 18, 2017) * Archot (2014) (premiered on June 3, 2017) * Penguins of Madagascar ''(2014) (premiered on June 10, 2017) * ''Paradoria (2015) (premiered on October 21, 2017) * Home ''(2015) (premiered on October 28, 2017) * ''Minions ''(2015) (premiered on February 17, 2018) * ''Metro Cone Forever (2015) (premiered on April 7, 2018) * Kung Fu Panda 3 ''(2016) (premiered on August 4, 2018) * ''The Secret Life of Pets ''(2016) (premiered on February 2, 2019) * ''Imagimals (2016) (premiered on April 6, 2019) * Trolls ''(2016) (premieres on June 8, 2019) * ''Sing (2016) (premieres on July 6, 2019) Former * Gingo Unleashed – (May 28, 2005 - September 26, 2009) * Toasted Saturdays - (May 28, 2005 – July 16, 2016) Category:EvanRocks Wiki